kanefandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Na ratunek Brytanii! - czyli Zagrożenie Ojczyzny II
Kane: Dobra! Kurwa jego zajebana mać była!!! Wstajemy!!! Chłopaki, raz, raz, raz! Ferdek: Jedziem na wojnę, kurwa! Slodki: Japierdolę, chłopaki, opowiem Wam co mi się śniło! Boczek: Co w mordę jeża?! ---- Przenieśmy się do snu Slodkiego... ---- Kane: Slodki! Uważaj, gdzie jest kurwa Ferdek, Boczek i Riley?! Slodki: Nie wiem! Już za długo nie wytrzymamy! Kane! Uważaj!!!! SzyMek: *rzuca wybuchającą dynią w Kane'a* Giń pojebusie jeden!!! Kane: *ginie od dyni* Slodki: Nieeeee!!!! Kaane! SzyMek: Co jebane skurwysyny? Ładnie to tak, w pizdę???? Slodki: Umrzesz ty w kurwę jebany, kondomie!!! SzyMek: Ooooo....*rzuca włócznią w Słoda* Slodki: *pada na ziemię ale żyje* SzyMek: I co pojebie jeden? Ty odcięty kondomie z fiutem? Benisie? Co?! Wiesz gdzie Ferdek i Boczek? Wziąłem hak i ich powiesiłem za jaja, fiucie skurwysyński!!! Slodki: Ty gnoju!!! Zabiję cię! *umiera z wycieńczenia i się budzi* ---- Wracamy do rzeczywistości Panna Barymoore: Chłopaki, wstawajcie lepiej już jest 11:00! Kane: Co?! O jasna kurwa w pizdę mać!!! Slodki: Ferdek, Boczek, Riley, Kane, Slodki, chodźcie! Gdzie teraz? Ferdek: Bierzemy kurs na Sheffield! Tam się osadziła niemiecka hołota. Boczek: Tak, w dupę węża! Po tym jak przegnaliśmy ich z naszego Yorku osadzili się w Sheffield, skurwysyny! A to takie ładne miasteczko! Riley: Hau! Kane: Panienko Barymoore, a jak wygląda sytuacji w Szkocji i Irlandii? Panna Barymoore: Hitlerowcy się nim nie interesują. Slodki: A Schmidt? gdzie jest gnojek? Panna Barymoore: Dalej jest na atlantyku, czeka aż jego wojska zajmą Brytanię, a wtedy chce własnoręcznie wytępić Rodzinę Królewską. Nie dopuści, żeby ktokolwiek uciekł jak kiedyś Anastazja Romanow. Kane: ...I się nie doczeka, idziemy! Slodki: Chłopaki...Na koń! Koledzy: URA!!! *strzelają z gnatów w niebo* URA!!!!! Panna Barymoore: *szeptem do siebie mówi:* Oby wam się udało... ---- Wróćmy do kolegów na koniach... ---- Kane: Kurwa mać! Nie podoba mi się, że nasi żołnierze nic nie robią! Slodki: Jo, zawsze wszystko na naszej głowie! Ferdek: Zobaczycie, odpłacą nam się! Kane: No mam nadzieję, szybciej! WIO! Boczek: Nie mogę się doczekać aż będziemy, w dupę węża! Kane: Zaraz będziemy, zobaczycie Slodki: Zaraz, kto to?! *zatrzymują konie i patrzą w górę* Wesoły Wesołek: Pssst....Chłopaki! Kane: Kurwa, Wesołek, mamy zadanie! Wesoły Wesołek: Szybko, wskakujcie!!! Slodki: No dobre! Koledzy: *wskakują* Wesoły Wesołek: Słuchajcie, kurwa! Jest 16:00 o 18:00 fiutek Hendrick zabije królową! Wy nic nie wiecie, wszystkie wojska przerzucił do Sheffield! Właśnie stamtąd wracam! Kane: Japierdole...Czy konsule i armia i SAS wiedzą?!?!?! Slodki: Jasna kurwa! Wesoły Wesołek: Dobra, kurwa jego mać! Działamy! Riley: Hau! Kane: Szybki ten twój okręt? Wesoły Wesołek: Kurwa mać! Najlepsza kupa złomu w galaktyce (hehe ;D fani star łorów wiedzą o co biega :D) Slodki: No kurwa! To lecimy! Wesoły Wesołek: Czekajcie, sami nie dacie rady, to pięć milionów ludzi, potrzebujemy jeszcze kogoś! Kane: No wiemy, kurwa, ty z nami też będziesz ich zabijał. Wesoły Wesołek: Jo, no to oczywiście, że ja będę! Ale słuchajcie, tutaj mam takich ludziów jeszcze! *odsłania zasłonę* Oto najlepsi wojownicy! Yoda, Hal Jordan, Król Artur, Merlin, Lancelot, Reznow, Czarnobrody i Baca! Wszyscy koledzy: O kurwa!!!! Ferdek: Jak żeś to zrobił? Boczek: Byłem pewien, że będziemy w sześciu walczyć, a to się okazuje, że jest nas aż czternastu! Slodki: Ale gdzie nasze maniery! Witajcie! Yoda, Hal Jordan, Król Artur, Merlin, Lancelot, Reznow, Czarnobrody i Baca: Witajcie!!! Czarnobrody: Pomyślałem, że przyda wam się pomoc! Slodki: Oj, Thatch, ty akurat się przydasz! Merlin: A my z Lancelotem i Arturem wychodzimy dziś z zamku, i widzimy, że na naszym tronie siedzi jakiś polityk niemiecki! Lancelot: Słuchajcie, chłopaki, jak ja się wkurzyłem, wziąłem miecz i pościnałem łby jego sługom, Artur wbił miecz w jaja tego polityka, po czym Merlin zamienił go w kamień na sto lat! Merlin: Haha! Za sto lat przeteleportuję ten kamień do Londynu, będzie zupełnie zszokowany! :D Kane: Haha, wiecie co, chłopaki? Ale za wami tęskniłem! Ale już widzę, żeście się w żartach podszkolili? Król Artur: No kurwa! Pewnie, że tak! Baca: A jo żem przyjechał z moimi soniami! Przymontowołem do nich tokie cacko, potrzcie! To je wyrzutnio rokiet, z nieskończono amonicjo! Ferdek: Cieszę się, że Cię widzę Baco, bo dawnośmy się nie widzieli! Boczek: A widzę, że nawet Reznow do nas przyjechał, w mordę jeża! Reznow: Kiedy tylko dowiedziałem się, że ojczyzna moich przyjaciół jest w potrzebnie, natychmiast wyruszyłem na pomoc! Kane: No dobrze, a wiec wszyscy jesteśmy w komplecie. Przyjaciele, możecie się jeszcze wycofać, póki można! Yoda, Hal Jordan, Król Artur, Merlin, Lancelot, Reznow, Czarnobrody i Baca: Nigdy! Slodki: Dobra... A więc postanowiono! Wesołek, odpalaj silnika! Yoda: A cóż to za pierścień na palcu masz? Hal Jordan: To pierścień korpusu zielonej latarni! Yoda: Latarni Zielonej Korpus? Hmm... Zielony tak jak ja w sumie! *ten śmieszek Yody* Hal Jordan: Przyszykuj się lepiej do walki, Yodo. Yodo: Martw się lepiej ty o siebie! Hal Jordan: *uśmieszek* Wesołek: Jesteśmy, kurwa, zróbmy to!!! Hendrick van Schmidt: A teraz, królowo Elżbieto wpakuję ci kulkę w łeb! Zaraz, co to za okręt, szajse! Sprawdzić to! Kane: *pierwszy wyskakuje z samolotu, a Gidek zaraz za nim* O! Niech będzie pozdrowiona jej Królewska Mość! Królowa Elżbieta II: *uśmiech* Kane: Kurwa, Gid, trzymaj mnie, żebym tego chuja nie rozszarpał palcami! 8 milionów Waffen-SS: Heil Hitler! Hendrick van Schmidt: Gdzie wasi koledzy i to zawszone psisko? Polegli! Haha, wiedziałem! Slodki: Polegli, mówisz? *z ,,pojazdu" wypadło pozostałych dwunastu wojowników* O nie, im się nic nie stało, jedyne co się stało to to, że sprowadziliśmy sobie wsparcie! Dwunastu wojowników! Hendrick van Schmidt: *widać, że jest załamany tą wieścią* Al-ale jest tylko 11! Wesoły Wesołek: A tak, szkopie zajebany! Widzisz, tam jedzie Baca i nakurwia do twoich pojebańców ze swoich Sanek! To co, napierdalamy ich, nie? Kane: TERA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Slodki: OGNIA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Yoda: Powodzenia, Haluś! *odpala miecza świetlnego* A macie, durnie! *rzuca mieczem w jednego żołnierzyka a innych załatwia mocą* JESTEM CHORY DZIKI WARIAT TAK JAK ŚWIAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Merlin: Dobra, panowie, pierwsza bitwa bez planowania, AJA! *podmuch silnego wiatru w oddziały szkopów, wyjebało ich do oceanu* No dalej, gnojki! Na Camelot wojska wysyłać?! Was chyba pojebało!!!! *podmuch ognia w szkopów* Ścierwa!!! Lancelot: *Odcina wszystkim niemcom kutasy* ja wam dam, kurwa, dziady pierdolone!!! Król Artur: *Bardzo zwinnie ścina łby jebanym szkopom* Do Camelotu mi będą wysyłać żołnierzy *ścina następne 5 głów jednym ciosem* ja im kurwa dam...! Hal Jordan: *strzela niebieskimi błyskawicami w szeregi szkopów* Te wasze zjebane Strumgewehry sobie możecie schować, Zielonego pierścienia nie macie! Kane: Ja wam dam, kurwa. Wysyłać niemców do Yorku rodzinnego...Wam dam, skurwiele. *napieprza w szeregi z wyrzutni granatów skonstruowanej przez Slodkiego* Slodki i Kane: *stykają się plecami, w międzyczasie strzelają i urządzają sobie pogawędkę* Slodki: I co, Kane? Jak tam wyrzutnia? Podoba się? Kane: Nosz kurwa, stary! Zajebista przecież! Slodki: No to się cieszę! Ale zabawa, co? Kane: No japierdolę, lepiej jakbym rzucał nożami w pizdę Kleo! Slodki: Ale w chuja SzyMaka, nie? Kane: Kurwa, ty to masz porówania! Slodki: No jak nie mam jak nie mam! Dobra, do chuja, dawaj, idziemy tera pojedyńczo ponapieprzać! Kane: Miłej zabawy! Reznow: *Napierdala ze swojej papeszy* Ale fajnie! To tak jakbym strzelał w Dragowicza! Jak za dawnych lat mogę postrzelać w szkopów!!!! Super!!! Baca: *jedzie na swoich saniach i napieprza we wszystkie szeregi z wmontowanej RPG* A mocie! Olpejskie dronie! Oberwom ode mnie!!! Czarnobrody: *Szlachtuje wszystkich zjebańców* I co, szczury lądowe? Wasi naukowcy znają takie sztuczki? Szwab z bagnetem: *biegnie na Thatcha i przekłuwa go bagnetem* Czarnobrody: Zaskoczony? Mnie nie możesz zabić...*szatański uśmiech...Ja już nie żyję, jestem duchem! *odcina łeb szwabowi, rzuca nim w Hala (dla zabawy* i się do niego uśmiecha* Hal Jordan: Thatch, ty śmieszku!!! *rzuca głazem w Thatcha :D* Czarnobrody: Dobra, ty zielonkawy stworze! Zabawy to my sobie z tego nie róbmy! Hal Jordan: Hahahaha! Ci dołożę kiedyś!!! Kane: *krzyczy bo na bitwie jest głośno* E, Slodak! Slodki: *przytrzymuje rękę szkopa co akurat chce rozciąć go bagnetem i mówi mu ,,Czekaj chwilę"* No? Kane: Ty, Hal i Thatch się znają?! Slodki: No nie wiem, tak się zastanawiam właśnie! Szkop: Halo! Wy sobie gadacie a ja chcę walczyć, co to ma znaczyć! Slodki: A! To trzeba od razu mówić! *zabija szkopa toporem* Ale mnie też ciekawi czy się znają, po bitwie ich zapytamy! Yoda: *składa czołg szkopów w wielką kulę i rzuca nim w szkopską hołotę* Ale się dostało wam! *śmieszek Yody* Boczek: *strzela z wyrzutni wybuchowych mięs* Hehehehe! Ale się wam dostaje, w dupę węża! Ferdek: *Rzuca maczetami w szkopów* Dawnośmy się tak nie bawili, co panie Boczek?! Boczek: No jak nie jak tak! Hendrick van Schmidt: Dość!!! Zabiliście wszystkich, błagam! Zniknę z tego kraju, polecę w kosmos, ale błagam! Nie zabijajcie mnie! Nie zrobiłem nic królowej! Nagrywałem pranka na YouTube! Kane: Pranka, tak? Pranka! Słyszycie! Niech królowa zadecyduje co z nim zrobić! Królowa Elżbieta II: *Podchodzi do Hendricka* *kop w jaja* Heil Hitler! *wybucha śmiechem* Zróbcie z nim co zechcecie, chłopaki! Kane: Merlin! Odmłodź go do wieku 20 lat! Slodki: Ale to nie jest kara, czekaj, czekaj! Merlin: *robi to co każe Kane* Kane: A teraz zamień go w kamień na jeden dzień! Merlin: No dobra. *zamienia go w kamień na dzień* Kane: No! Gadeło, słuchaj, teraz ma 20 lat, czyli życia mu zostało bardzo długo! Slodki: No właśnie! I co my teraz zrobimy? Tego czaru nie odwrócisz, a jak jakiś szkop weźmie tego kamienia? Kane: *podnosi kamienia z Hendrickiem* No właśnie o to biega! Slodki: Coo? Kane: Teraz go zawieziemy do więzienia o baaaardzo zaostrzonym rygorze dla zbrodniarzy wojennych, jutro koleżka się obudzi zszokowany, a nie umrze, bo przecież dadzą mu spanie, dadzą mu jedzenie i wsystko! Slodki: Kane! Ty to masz łeb! Kane: Się wie! Slodki: *daje kamień Rileyowi* Riley: *gryzie kamień z całej siły, aż mu zęby zgrzytają* Hau! Kane: Dobry piesek! Jak się tylko obudzi to poczuje to w łapie! Merlin: *Przenosi kamienia do więzienia* Ferdek: To co?! Zapraszamy wszystkich to pubu na libację! Wszyscy: Hurra!!! Kategoria:Opowiadania